Esprit farceur
by Numphea
Summary: Eh ben on n'est pas dans la merde !" c'est ce que se dit Sam lors d'une chasse à l'esprit farceur. Et il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Petit OS Dean/Sam léger.


**Titre :** Esprit farceur

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Genre :** euh... essai d'humour ?

**Paring :** Dean/Sam donc attention même si, franchement, c'est juste légèrement suggéré sur trois ou quatre phrases, bref rien de bien choquant.

**Rating :** on va mettre K+ histoire d'être sûr.

**Disclamer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, heureusement pour les personnages.

En me baladant un peu sur Internet, je suis tombé sur un site (dont j'ai oublié l'adresse, honte à moi !) où certains auteurs proposaient des phrases afin d'écrire des fics basées dessus. Ainsi la phrase « Eh ben on n'est pas dans la merde » (en italique dans le texte) n'est donc pas de moi non plus.

Juste pour préciser, j'ai dû voir 10 épisodes à tout casser de Supernatural. Tout ce que je sais (et qui se résume à pas grand-chose) me vient surtout des fics que j'ai lu sur cette série donc je suis désolée s'il y a des incohérences.

Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les fautes qui risquent de s'être faufilées par-ci par-là.

Maintenant j'arrête mon blabla et place à l'histoire

* * *

**Esprit farceur.**

Une semaine déjà qu'ils étaient dans cette minuscule et miteuse bourgade de l'Ohio à jouer à cache-cache avec l'esprit farceur du coin.

Oh ! Ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour le trouver : l'esprit habitait une vieille maison à moitié en ruine dans le fin fond du village. En revanche, les frères Winchester avaient beaucoup plus de mal à le renvoyer dans l'au-delà.

Il fallait, normalement, trouver le corps auquel était rattaché l'esprit, saler le dit corps et y mettre le feu.

Ça, c'était en théorie. En pratique, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

Le corps, Sam l'avait rapidement trouvé : il était enterré sous le sol de la cave de la vieille bâtisse hanté. Le sol en question n'était même pas bétonné, la terre était juste recouverte d'un vrai parquet en bois à moitié rongé par les mites et donc friable comme c'est pas permis, bref, rien de bien compliqué à casser pour atteindre la terre et donc le corps.

Sauf que voilà, il s'agissait d'un esprit farceur qui s'amusait à enchaîner catastrophe sur catastrophe, blague sur blague, et qui faisait fuir tous courageux qui osaient pénétré la maison en ruine dont Dean et Sam.

L'aîné était d'ailleurs très énervé de se faire refouler par un simple esprit, et commençait également à être sérieusement frustré puisque, le coir, les frères passaient leur temps dans la maison à essayer de renvoyer le fauteur de trouble d'où il venait et finissaient toujours dehors et crevés.

Depuis deux mois maintenant, les deux frères avaient passé un cap dans leur relation et s'étaient avoués leur amour, bien plus que fraternel. Etrangement, Dean avait été le plus réticent, peut-être à cause de son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Mais, à présent qu'il admettait ses sentiments, il était heureux d'avoir droit à une de ses activités préférées bien plus souvent qu'avant.

Sauf que cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pu toucher à Sam et il était en manque.

- Bon ! Cette fois j'en ai marre, s'exclama Dean, brisant le silence de la petite chambre de motel. J'aurais cet esprit ce soir, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il pourra me faire toutes ses stupides blagues que ça ne m'empêchera pas de mettre le feu à son cadavre, quitte à brûler toute le baraque s'il le faut.

Et avec la chance légendaire des Winchester, c'est sûrement ce qui finirait par arriver. Aussi la phrase de Sam fut tout à fait légitime quand il murmura pour seule réponse :

- _Eh ben on n'est pas dans la merde !_

oOoOoOoOo

Finalement, deux jours et un incendie plus tard, Sam criait et gémissait sous les coups de reins de son aîné qui pouvait, enfin, déverser toute sa frustration.

oOoOoOoOo

**FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que c'est assez bien et que ça vous aura plus.

J'aimerais savoir également si je ne me débrouille pas trop mal dans le genre humour ou s'il faut que j'arrête immédiatement. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, promis, je ne me vexerai pas.

A plus,

_Numphea._


End file.
